The invention relates to a cam tensioned volleyball net support system. More particularly, the invention relates to a support system which uses a series of tangential cams for achieving the desired volleyball net height, and for providing linear tensioning of said net.
Conventional volleyball net support systems employ two vertical poles, which provide vertical support, and guy wires which tension the net. In order to properly tension the net, the tension in the guy wires must be high.
In order to achieve high tension, the guy wire must extend as close to horizontal as possible. Since the guy wire must reach the ground, it cannot extend completely horizontal from the pole, but might extend a considerable distance from the pole. Because the guy wire is substantially invisible, frequent injuries result from people colliding with, or tripping over the guy wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,477 to Pardi is a net assembly, using the conventional two pole arrangement, but having a ratchet assembly mounted on the pole for altering the tension of the net. Because all of the resultant tension is exerted on the poles, Pardi is only suitable for a permanent installation, where the poles extend deep into the ground and are anchored with concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,459 to Pretorius also discloses a net assembly employing two simple posts, but which has a tensioning lever attached to each of the poles. This arrangement still requires the use of guy wires to counteract the tension on the poles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,768,615 to Lane and 3,961,789 to Tabacheck both disclose tennis net tensioning devices, which employ hand levers that are only suitable for use with heavy duty permanently mounted poles used in tennis net installments.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.